


Why Me? ~A Tyrus Fan Fiction~

by iwasdreamingonenight



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Cyrus Goodman - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, T.j. Kippen - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Andi - Freeform, Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Cyrus - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Disney, Disney show, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Couple, Jonah - Freeform, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Kira - Freeform, Love, Love Story, M/M, Marty - Freeform, Party, Romance, School, Ship, Story, TJ - Freeform, TJ Kippen - Freeform, TV Show, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tyrus - Freeform, buffy - Freeform, chapters, fan fic, gay fan fic, gay ship, high school fan fic, loveislove, middle school fan fic, teen, tv show fan fiction, tyrus fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasdreamingonenight/pseuds/iwasdreamingonenight
Summary: A Tyrus fan fiction that continues from after the costume day incident.





	1. Chapter 1

"Cy, what's wrong?" asked Buffy. She could always tell when there was something wrong with Cyrus, like he was a book she could easily read. She knew something had been off with him the entirety of costume day, but now they   
were finally alone at lunch while Andi was in the bathroom. Cyrus shook his head and looked over at the other tables in the cafeteria, searching for Tj's face. He immediately wished he hadn't done so. Tj was sitting at the back of the room at a table with Kira. Buffy followed his gaze and comprehension dawned on her face.   
"Did he text you or anything to tell you about the change of plans?" she asked.   
Again Cyrus shook his head, not making eye contact with her. After a minute of silence Buffy looked up at the boy in front of her who looked so defeated.  
"Cyrus," she began and then hesitated, "do you... like Tj?." 

"Well yeah," said Cyrus, "I thought we were friends." 

"No," Buffy said, "I mean like him... more than a friend."   
Finally, Cyrus raised his head and looked at her. Buffy could see the same look in his eyes as he had all those months ago in The Spoon when he told her he liked Jonah. It was the look of a boy who was scared and unsure of his feelings. It was that look that made Buffy want to get up, go to him, and give him a hug. But she resisted, she knew he needed personal space. After what seemed like hours, Cyrus finally opened his mouth.

"I don't know," he was so quiet Buffy could barely hear him. "Maybe? I think so. Buffy, this is all so confusing. I have that same... weird feeling. Like I did with Jonah, but different." 

"Hey," Buffy took his hands in hers, just as she had in the diner when Cyrus got that same look of fear on his face, "it's going to be okay," she said.   
But Cyrus shook his head. 

"No," he said, "it won't. He ditched me for Kira. I was stupid to have even thought I could possibly ever have a chance with him. The great Tj Kippen, star athlete and basketball captain. I mean it's not like I even ever knew if he was gay or bi or whatever." Cyrus slumped down further in his seat. 

"I mean I'm not really an expert on advice when it comes to Tj, seeing as how much I used to despise him," Buffy said, "but whenever you guys are around each other I can tell that if nothing else, you two have a strong friendship. As much as I might've resented that in the beginning, I know that you really like him. Plus I'm your best friend and you'd never leave me. Right?" 

"Of course," Cyrus said looking up at her "you and Andi have been my best friends since we were 7, you guys are never getting rid of me." 

"Good," Buffy smiled, "and Cyrus, I know you're mad at Tj right now, I mean I'm mad at him for doing this to you too, you know how I get when someone hurts one of my best friends, but, I don't know, maybe don't give up on him, at least until he's apologized." 

"Buffy", Cyrus said, "I can't keep hanging on him, that makes me look dumb and I don't want him to know I... you know..." 

"I know," Buffy said, "I'll respect whatever decision you make, and Cy, whatever it is, I'll be by your side." Now she knew it was the right time to go to him and hug him. 

 

•

*3 days later*   
As Tyrus walked through the doors of Jefferson middle school, he looked around tentatively. He had managed to avoid Tj since since the costume catastrophe and he wasn't planning on speaking to him today. Yes, it had been hard to avoid Tj's text messages trying to apologize to him, but Cyrus has been spited one times too many and he had decided to protect himself from further insult to injury. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Tj in the waves of students already inside the building. He walked purposefully to his locker to grab his math textbook. As he was reaching inside the compartment he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around, expecting to see Andi or Buffy, but no. Standing in front of Cyrus was the one person he had hoped to never see again; or at least for a good while.   
"Hey," said Tj, and Cyrus could detect a note of hesitance in the taller boy's voice. 

"Hi," Cyrus replied shortly, turning around and hurriedly grabbing his book, his only wish to get as far away from Tj as possible before he was overcome with the sensation of how much he had missed talking to him the last couple days. As Cyrus turned to walk away he felt Tj lightly pull at his sleeve. 

"Wait," Tj said, "hey I know I should've texted you about the change of plans and I'm really sorry." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Of course Tj would think he was upset about the costume itself because he was just that oblivious. He turned again to leave and as he was walking away he heard one more sentence. 

"Can you just please meet me at the swings after school today so I can explain?"

Cyrus's back stiffened but he kept walking, determined to not give Tj the satisfaction of answering. He heard what he hoped were Tj's footsteps walking away from the locker. Cyrus quickly looked back to make sure he had left and then kept walking resolutely to his first period. He never saw the other boy had turned back to look at him, too. 

 

•

 

    "He asked you to meet him at the swings?"

"Shh Buffy don't be so loud," Cyrus said, looking around nervously. It was lunchtime and he knew it was too loud in the cafeteria for anyone to hear their conversation but he was still uncomfortable by speaking about it in a such a public place.

"Ok ok," Buffy said, "are you going to go though see him though?" 

"Go see who?" asked Andi, walking up to Buffy and Cyrus, a lunch tray in her hand. 

"No one," Cyrus said quickly. He still hadn't told Andi about Tj and he didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to tell her. 

"Are we talking about Tj?" Andi asked curiously.

Cyrus immediately felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. How did she know? Well, the only logical answer was... 

"Buffy," Cyrus said quietly, "you told her?" 

He saw Andi immediately look scared. "Cyrus," she began, "I'm so sorry, I thought Buffy had told you." 

"So you go spilling my business to everyone now do you?" Cyrus said sharply. 

"No," Buffy faltered, "I just thought Andi had a right to know since she's our best friend."

Cyrus scoffed. "Oh so did you tell her that I was," he lowered his voice, "that I was gay before I told her at my Bar Mitzvah too? This information is private, Buffy. Of course I was going to tell Andi, but when the right time came up. She's not a big fan of Tj either after the whole gun incident and him almost ruining her costume." 

"Cyrus I'm really sorry," said Buffy, but Cyrus didn't care, all his pent up anger was suddenly being unleashed upon the girls in front of him. 

"Who else have you told?" Cyrus asked harshly, "Marty? Jonah? Does this whole school know that I'm gay?" he raised his voice on his last words but at this point he didn't care who heard him. 

"No! Cyrus I would never do that!" Buffy genuinely looked scared, she had never seen calm, collected Cyrus act like this before. 

"You know what?" said Cyrus, "It doesn't even matter," he stood up, grabbed his backpack, and walked quickly away, feeling their eyes watching him go.


	2. Chapter 2

      Cyrus lay sprawled on his bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the day. After the last bell of the day rang he had quickly rushed out the doors of Jefferson so that he wouldn't run into Andi, Buffy, or Tj. The slightest part of him was tempted to go to the park, but he knew he couldn't. Yet here he was 3 hours after school ended, his mind still wandering to the swings, wondering if Tj had gone there. A malicious part of him hoped Tj had gone and left disappointed. "Maybe I should've gone" he thought to himself. Maybe he hadn't been fair to Tj. "But then again" he thought, "Tj wasn't fair to me."

Cyrus couldn't stand it anymore, he had to go to the park. He didn't want to see Tj, but swinging did always help him process things. 

15 minutes later found Cyrus entering the empty park and making his way to the swing set directly in the center. He sat on one of the swings as he breathed a sigh of relief; Tj wasn't there. 

He started to slowly pump his feet back and forth. There was a pattern to swinging, he thought; like how there was a pattern to his life. That pattern was his friends. He knew he shouldn't have blown up at Buffy, she hadn't meant to hurt him, she just didn't understand what he was feeling. She hadn't texted him, but that was to be expected, Buffy wasn't really one for apologies. 

"Hey," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Please, please don't be him" Cyrus thought as he turned around. But there he was, in all his golden haired glory. Cyrus felt his stomach do the somersaults it always did when he saw Tj. He never wanted them, but they were always there, without fail. 

"Oh," Cyrus said, "hi." He knew there was no point in trying to run from this because it had to be addressed sooner or later. 

"I didn't think you'd come," Tj said, "I wouldn't have if I were you."

"But I didn't..." said Cyrus, "it's like 3 hours past when you said to come. The only reason I'm here is to swing."

"So let's swing," Tj said, getting onto the swing next to Cyrus. 

After swinging in silence for a few moments, Cyrus looked over at the other boy who was resolutely pumping his legs up and down. 

"Why are you here?" He asked, "I assumed you'd just go home since I didn't show up."

"I did," Tj replied "but then I had a feeling I should come back. I guess I'm not totally oblivious all the time, huh?" 

Cyrus shook his head, rolling his eyes. He began moving his legs even faster, attempting to get as high up as he could. 

"Come on underdog," Tj teased him, "is that really all you got?" 

"Please," Cyrus scoffed, "if I wanted to go higher I could." 

"Then why don't you?" asked Tj. 

Instead of replying, Cyrus jumped off his swing. He had never jumped off one from so high up before, but he was feeling annoyed and reckless. A second later he heard Tj's feet hit the ground as well. 

"Well," Cyrus said, "this has been fun, but I'll be going now." 

"Oh come on," Tj said, "can't you please just talk to me?"

"Didn't seem like you wanted to talk on costume day," Cyrus snapped, "you were too busy with Kira. Why don't you go talk to her." 

"I deserved that," Tj nodded, "it's like I said last time we were out here: I have to ruin anything good I have. But Cyrus, I really wanted to do our costume." 

"Sure," Cyrus said, "then why exactly did you decide to do Kira's dumb basketball idea which I still don't get by the way, and not even bother to text me about it? It's like you wanted me to look stupid. So congratulations, because that's exactly how I feel," Cyrus's voice had steadily increased in volume as he finally let out what had been eating at him.

"No, Cyrus, I swear I would never do anything like that to you," Tj said, and Cyrus could see his eyes looked brighter than usual, "Hurting you is the last thing I wanted, and I know you don't understand, but I had to do the costume with Kira." 

Cyrus laughed sarcastically and took a few steps closer to the other boy so he could look straight at him. 

"Then make me understand, Tj. What was so important that you had to ditch on our idea without so much as a text?" 

Tj hesitated, and Cyrus could tell he had an internal struggle happening inside of him. Finally, he opened his mouth to answer. 

 

•

 

"I don't know," Tj mumbled, not meeting Cyrus's eyes. 

"There's clearly a reason," Cyrus said shortly, "but if not, then why am I even here, Tj?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm not good at this," Tj said, and Cyrus could tell he was close to getting an answer. 

"Good at what?"

"This," Tj replied, gesturing between him and Cyrus, "people. Especially people like you."

"What's that supposed to mean," Cyrus asked, offended. 

"Because you're hard to read," Tj said. 

Cyrus snorted. "Please, he scoffed, "if anyone here is hard to read it's you." 

"But it's easy for you," Tj was still staring determinedly at a spot directly next to Cyrus's face, "you have friends who support you no matter what." 

"And you don't?" Cyrus asked, not understanding what Tj was trying to say. 

"Nah," Tj said, "you saw the people I hung around, "they weren't good, Cyrus. And to be honest it was thanks to you that I realized that in the first place. But it's not like that for you, you have Andi and Buffy and Jonah. And I know they don't like me." 

"That's not true," Cyrus said, "they just need a chance to get to know you." 

"See?" Tj said, "that's the thing with you. In your mind everything works out and everyone likes everyone else. I mean come on, the first time I ever talked to you you were singing a song about swinging." 

Cyrus felt his face grow warm. "Is there a point to all of this?" he asked, "because I'm not seeing one."

"The point is," Tj said, "you're good, Cyrus. It all works out for you. But it's not like that for me." 

"You think everything works out for me?" Cyrus laughed, "Tj, trust me, nothing works out for me. If you- never mind, the point is, nothing always works out for everyone and I'm no exception." 

"It's still easier for you," Tj replied. 

"How?" Cyrus asked, beginning to feel annoyed; Tj wasn't making any sense. 

"Look," Tj began, "I'm the captain of the basketball team right? So there's this pressure on me because I have to be the best I can. But you don't have to try, it just works for you." 

"I'm confused," Cyrus said, "I can't tell if you're trying to insult me or compliment me." 

"You know last time we were out here?" Tj asked him. 

Cyrus nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. 

"I said you were the only person I could talk to like this, remember?"

Cyrus nodded again and realized his palms were becoming sweaty.

"I've never had an easy time making friends," Tj started, "Everyone's always thought I was too arrogant or too dumb or too something."

Cyrus shook his head. "Don't do that to yourself. You know none of those things are true."

"The point I'm trying to make," Tj continued, "is that I'm glad we're friends because I can't think of who else I would be comfortable saying this to." 

"Saying what exactly?" Cyrus asked, still confused. 

 

"Ok. Look," Tj said, "what I'm trying to say is really hard for me because it's something I've never told anyone before, and you know I'm not good with words." 

"Hey," Cyrus said, "it's okay, you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for, right?" 

Tj nodded. "Ok. Cyrus, I think I'm gay."

Cyrus was inwardly shocked, of all the things he thought Tj was going to say, he had never expected this. But he had to play it off naturally because he didn't want Tj to regret sharing this with him.

"Really?" Cyrus asked. 

Tj nodded and then quickly said "but you can't tell anyone, okay? No one else knows and I'm not even sure I know what exactly I am and I just can't deal with that right now. I have enough pressure on me already and I can't have anyone find out about this." 

"Tj," Cyrus said, attempting to calm the boy down "it's okay. It's cool. I promise I won't tell anyone. This is me, Cyrus Goodman, giving you my word that I will not share this information." 

Tj nodded, "Thank you," he said "I am glad I told someone.

Cyrus smiled, "I'm glad you told me, too. But Tj, I'm sorry if I'm not getting it, but what does this have to do with Kira and the costume." 

Tj opened his mouth to respond. 

 

•

 

Can I ask you something first?" Tj asked.

Cyrus nodded, unsure where this was going. 

"Why did you even start talking to me? I mean come on, we both know I was a jerk to Buffy, and even though I wish I hadn't done that, I still did; I did a lot of things I shouldn't have." 

"Honestly?" Cyrus responded, "I don't know. I think growing up with 4 therapists for parents and step parents taught me how to be a good judge of character and not judge someone based off of what they're like at first. I could tell you weren't as mean as you were trying to act. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Tj smiled, "That makes sense, I guess? Although I'm not one to talk, I was friends with Reed." 

"Yeah," Cyrus said, "but you're not anymore and you told Dr. Metcalf about the gun, that's the important thing. But can we get back to my question?" 

"Do we have to?" Asked Tj, "I'd rather do math, and you know that's really saying something." 

"I mean you don't have to tell me," Cyrus said, "I don't want to make you say something you don't want to." 

"I want to tell you," Tj replied, "you're the only one I'd be able to tell this to." 

"Tj," Cyrus said, becoming increasingly concerned by the boy's strange behavior, "did something happen?"

"The day before costume day Kira came up to me at the park and asked if I'd do a basketball costume with her. I told her no and said I was doing one with you."

"Right," Cyrus said, "Somersault. But you did do the costume with her." 

"Yeah," Tj continued, "But Cy I didn't want to," he hesitated and then rushed on like he needed to get the words out, "I came to school wearing my half of our costume but before I could go find you, she came up to me holding those stupid shirts and she- she basically said that if I didn't do the costume with her she'd hint to the other basketball players that I was..."

"Gay," Cyrus finished the sentence for him, beginning to feel sick, "how did she know?"

"I don't know," Tj said, "but Cyrus, I just got so scared because I'm not ready to tell anyone. Especially because I'm not good at the emotional stuff, like even just saying all this to you was really hard for me. I'm better at things like basketball." 

"Hey," Cyrus said, "you're okay. You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready. And trust me, it doesn't have to be emotional when you tell people." He didn't add that he knew this because he himself had already come out to three other people; it didn't feel like the right time to share that information. 

Tj let out a laugh, "But it's hard for me because I'm supposed to be this tough guy who never lets anything get to him. Plus I have a learning disability so there's already plenty of material for people." 

"Well," Cyrus said, "not that this is the same thing, but I joined dance class because I physically couldn't do PE. I'm not exactly the poster boy for being a tough cool guy." 

"I guess we both have our work cut out for us then, huh?" Tj asked. 

"Yeah," Cyrus answered, "but I believe in us. If I could ride a dirt bike then trust me, nothing is impossible." 

This finally produced a real laugh from Tj and Cyrus couldn't help but feel accomplished for that. 

"Thanks," Tj said to him. 

"Anytime," Cyrus replied, "I can make self deprecating jokes about myself to make people laugh all day long." 

"Well as much as that's appreciated," Tj said, "I meant thank you for giving me a chance to explain and not just punching me in the face." 

"Oh trust me, that thought crossed my mind a couple times," Cyrus reassured him, "but you're welcome. I'm glad we got this worked out too so now I have one less person to go worrying about avoiding." 

"Who else do you have to avoid?" Tj asked him. 

"Buffy and Andi, but it's fine," Cyrus answered. 

"Why?" Tj looked confused, "aren't you guys best friends?" 

"Yeah," Cyrus said, "it's a long story."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Cyrus could feel himself going red again, "No, but thank you. It'll be over in a couple days." 

He definitely wasn't going to tell him what the fight was about, not right after Tj just came out to him. 

"As a matter of fact, I should probably be going home," Cyrus continued, "I have homework and all that fun stuff." 

"Me too," Tj said, "but let me know if you want to talk, okay?" 

Cyrus nodded, "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it, underdog," Tj laughed and started walking away. 

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus began making his way home. 

 

•

 

As Cyrus walked through the doors of Jefferson the next morning, he felt a pit in his stomach. He hadn't talked to Buffy or Andi since lunch the previous day and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. He tried to put it out of his mind; he didn't have any periods with them until after lunch. 

As he was walking down the long hallway, lost in his own thoughts, he heard someone calling his name. Turning, he saw Tj walking towards him. 

"Hey!" Cyrus said as Tj walked up. 

"Hey yourself," Tj replied smiling, "have you talked to Buffy today?" 

"No," Cyrus answered, "why?" 

"I just saw her walking that way," Tj pointed in the opposite direction of where they were standing, "and it was weird to see her without you or Andi; usually the good hair crew sticks together, right?" 

"Oh," Cyrus said, "yeah, I haven't said anything to her since I got mad at her yesterday, but I don't know where Andi is."

"Do you wanna tell me what the fight was about now?" Tj asked. 

"Oh it was nothing," Cyrus replied quickly, "just something dumb."

He could tell Tj didn't believe him, Cyrus was never a good liar. 

"Alright," Tj answered, "but if you change your mind let me know. And if you guys haven't made up by lunch you should sit with me."

"Is Kira going to be there?" Cyrus asked skeptically. 

"No," Tj said, "I'm done with her. I told her today that I didn't care what she said to people, I don't want anything to do with her."

"Tj, are you sure that was the best idea?" Asked Cyrus worriedly, "she's not likely to forget that."

"It'll be fine," Tj answered, "I know her type; she's all bark and no bite." 

Cyrus wasn't so sure, but he didn't voice his concerns. 

 

*Lunch* 

 

As Cyrus walked into the cafeteria, he scanned the room for Tj's face. He saw Buffy and Andi sitting with Jonah but he quickly looked away. He saw Tj at a table and made his way over to him. 

"Hi," Cyrus said, setting his tray down. 

"Wow," Tj said, "I wasn't expecting to see you here." 

"You said I could sit with you, right?" asked Cyrus, suddenly wondering if he had misheard Tj. "I could just go somewhere else," he continued quickly. 

"Hey hey I was just joking," Tj laughed, "I'm just surprised you haven't made up with Buffy yet."

Cyrus sighed as he flopped onto the seat next to Tj. "Honestly me too," he said, "we don't usually fight, and when we do it's always over quickly." 

"Maybe you should apologize," said Tj. 

"No," Cyrus responded, "I'm always the one doing the apologizing, and this time it really was her fault." He didn't expect Tj to understand as he had no idea what the fight was about, and Cyrus didn't want to explain. 

"Well," Tj said, "I'm clearly no expert, but I know that it sucks to lose friends and sometimes you just have to do the "noble", he did air quotes with his hands "thing, even if it wasn't your fault." He sat back in his chair and took a large drink from his orange juice carton. 

"Maybe you're right," said Cyrus, "but I'm going to give it a bit more time."

"If you say so," Tj replied, "Oh hey by the way, we have a basketball game on Friday, can you come?" 

Cyrus, not being athletically inclined, was never that interested in sports, but if it was for Tj, he knew he'd go. 

"Of course," Cyrus said, "actually I've become quite informed on basketball lately." 

"Oh really," Tj asked, raising his eyebrows, "and what things exactly are you informed on?" 

"Well," Cyrus said, "I know that Ray Black just got traded to a different team." 

"Yeahhh Ray Black is a baseball player," Tj said, "but I'll give it to you for at least being sports related."

"Well I tried," Cyrus said, turning slightly red. 

"Mhmm," Tj replied, laughing now, "just like how you tried to argue with Mr. Metcalf that Shakespeare's old English writings were too confusing for kids to be taught in schools just so you could get out of having to say all the words in that monologue you had to do?" 

"Heyyy watch it," Cyrus said, becoming defensive, "maybe I just won't come to the game after all." 

"Alright I surrender," said Tj grinning, "although you have to admit that was a pretty weak argument." 

"I still think that there's no place for old English in 2019," Cyrus said, "it's called old for a reason."

"Whatever you say," Tj said, laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll there’s chapter 2 😅 I love the relationship between Cyrus and TJ and I definitely want to build on that! Their relationship is so good honestly props to Disney.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Cyrus!"

Cyrus turned around as he heard his name being called, and saw Andi walking up the sidewalk towards him. It was 3:10 and Cyrus was beginning to make his way home; he still hadn't talked to Buffy. 

"Hi," he said as Andi approached. 

"Are you still mad at me?" Andi asked tentatively.

"I wasn't mad at you to begin with," Cyrus answered, continuing to walk. 

"Oh," Andi said, falling into step with him, "well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about Tj; Buffy only mentioned it because I said that you'd seemed down and she didn't want me to worry." 

"It's fine," Cyrus replied, "I'm really not mad at you." 

"Have you talked to Buffy?" Andi asked. 

"No, I want her to apologize to me first."

"But... Cyrus, we've both known Buffy long enough to know that she doesn't apologize quickly."

"I guess I'll wait then," Cyrus said, "I know she didn't mean to do it, but it was private information. Of course I was planning on telling you, but that was the point, I wanted to tell you." 

"I know," Andi replied, "and, Cyrus, I promise Buffy never said anything to me about you being gay. I swear." 

"I know," Cyrus responded. 

After a moment of silence, Andi looked over at Cyrus. "So um what's going on with you and Tj?"

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked, knowing perfectly well what she meant. 

"I don't know," Andi said, "do you like him? I get if you don't wanna talk about it, but this is what friends are for, right? I want to know what's happening with you. And hey, it's totally okay if you do like him."

"I mean, if you're asking me if I like Jonah anymore, the answer's no," Cyrus replied, "but I honestly don't know about Tj. It's just weird." 

"It's also okay to not know," Andi smiled, "it's all part of growing up I guess. Hey, feel like going to The Spoon?"

"Always," Cyrus laughed, "that's one thing that won't ever change."

•

*The next day*

•

"Did you do the math homework?" 

"Yeah but I didn't understand question 5," Cyrus answered. 

It was Friday, and as he walked with Andi down the stairs outside of Jefferson he breathed a sigh of relief, he had never felt so ready for a week to be over. 

The pair walked through the doors and into the throng of people waiting for the bell to ring. 

"Will you come with me to my locker?" Andi asked, "I have to get my health textbook." 

Cyrus nodded and the two of them began to make their way down the hall. Once they were next to Andi's locker, Cyrus pulled out his phone. No texts from Buffy. He wasn't surprised, but he was still hurt that she hadn't even tried to say anything to him. 

"Hey," Cyrus heard an unfamiliar voice and turned around. Standing in front of him was a tall and heavy built blonde kid. Cyrus vaguely recognized him as a guy named Clay who was on the basketball team and in Cyrus's English class. 

"Um hi," Cyrus said, "can I help you?" 

"Cyrus, right?" Clay asked. 

Cyrus nodded and turned to look at Andi who looked as confused as he felt. 

"So," Clay continued, "are you and Tj like... boyfriends or something now?" He added emphasis on the word "boyfriends". 

Cyrus felt like someone had just hit him on the head with a sledgehammer. He turned once again to look at Andi. Her eyes were wide and she looked worried. Cyrus felt himself beginning to feel sick. 

 

•

 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cyrus asked, cringing at himself as he stumbled over his words in his haste to get them out. 

"Well since you two are the only gay guys at this school I'm just assuming," Clay said, smirking. 

"I don't know what you heard-," but before Cyrus could finish his sentence, the bell rang and Andi said loudly "Come on, Cyrus, you don't want to be late." She tugged him down the hall.

"Andi," Cyrus said, his voice was shaking, "what just happened? How did he know-"

"I- I don't know," Andi replied. 

"Oh no," Cyrus started panicking "oh no no no."

"Hey," Andi said, "it's okay, you'll be okay."

But Cyrus was shaking his head, she didn't understand. "Andi," he said again, "Tj doesn't know about me, I never told him that I'm gay. And if Kira's told the whole school we're dating- Andi this is exactly why he was so scared of people finding out."

"Why didn't you tell him when he told you?" asked Andi.

"It wasn't the right time," Cyrus answered, "I knew it took a lot out of him to open up that much and I didn't want to hit him with something else. This isn't good, this really isn't good."

"Okay," Andi said, "just breathe. We don't know that Kira's told anyone. Maybe he just guessed-," but Cyrus interrupted her. 

"Why would he have guessed something like that? It doesn't make any sense. But he's on the basketball team, so if he knows something, the rest of the team probably does too."

The bell rang again. "Cyrus, I have to go," Andi said apologetically, "but you don't even have to see Tj until lunch, it'll be okay." She gave Cyrus a hug and quickly walked off. 

Trying to stop his body from shaking, but not succeeding, Cyrus entered the classroom.

 

•

 

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Cyrus pulled out his phone and called Andi. She answered on the third ring. 

"Can you meet me by my locker?" asked Cyrus, "I don't want to walk to the cafeteria alone."

5 minutes later found Andi and Cyrus entering the cafeteria together. They grabbed a table and sat down. Cyrus kept anxiously looking around. 

"Stop doing that," Andi said, "you'll psych yourself out."

"I can't help it. Where's Tj?"

"He'll be here soon," Andi said, "he's probably just in the bathroom or something." 

But as the end of lunch drew nearer, Cyrus still hadn't seen Tj. 

"Maybe he's just not here today," Andi responded when Cyrus commented on the lack of a Kippen in the cafeteria. 

"Well, I guess I'll find out in 7th period," Cyrus said; 7th period being the one period he had with Tj. 

•

When Cyrus walked into his 7th period geography class, he immediately scanned the room for Tj. He didn't see him. Sighing, Cyrus took a seat at his desk. Every time a new person walked into the room Cyrus automatically looked up. And eventually it payed off and in walked Tj. Relieved, Cyrus waved at him, but Tj looked straight ahead and took a seat at his desk. Perplexed, Cyrus hoped that he just hadn't noticed the wave. Oh well, he'd talk to him after school. 

Cyrus had never realized how hard it was to concentrate on central Europe when all he could think about was the look on Clay's face when he asked Cyrus if he and Tj were boyfriends. Boyfriends, it was a strange word in Cyrus's opinion. Even though he had come to terms with the fact that he liked boys, he had never given much thought to what would happen when he started dating one. Of course, he had been in a relationship with Iris, but that was different, mostly because he didn't like her in that way. But with someone else... someone like Tj... 

Cyrus tore his mind of that subject and instead tried to focus on what his geography teacher was saying about Lithuania. 

•

Cyrus quickly shoved all his books back into his backpack and rushed out his last class of the day when the clock hit 3, he needed to see Tj and make sure he was okay. He knew Tj was coming from the opposite end of the school so Cyrus waited by the doors for him. Eventually he spotted him in the wave of kids and made his way to him just as they got outside. 

"Hey," Cyrus said when he was within earshot of Tj. 

"Hi," Tj responded shortly. Not looking at Cyrus, he continued walking. 

"Um are you okay?" Cyrus asked, walking after him, "why weren't you at lunch." 

"I was busy," was the brisk answer Tj gave him.

"With what?"

"Nothing," Tj said, "I've got to go."

"Oh, ok," Cyrus replied, "talk later?"

Not answering, Tj walked away, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders and leaving Cyrus behind to watch him go.

 

•

 

Cyrus awoke suddenly drenched in sweat. Leaning over, he checked his clock to find it was 2 am. Sighing, he rolled over onto his other side and tried to get comfortable. He could still see the dream that woke him up clearly in his mind. He had been walking after Tj trying to get the boy to answer him, but he didn't even acknowledge Cyrus. In the background Clay and Kira were looking over at them and whispering and then laughing. Cyrus tried to tell them to be quiet but the words just couldn't come out of his mouth. He felt so helpless in that moment. 

•

Meet me at the Spoon? 

Cyrus stared at the text from Buffy trying to decide whether or not to answer it. He was thinking about rejecting the offer, but he also really missed her and wanted to give her a chance to apologize. 

Ok.

•

20 minutes later found Cyrus walking inside the diner. He immediately spotted Buffy sitting at a booth; the girl was wearing a bright purple and blue dress and a black leather jacket. 

"Hey," Cyrus said walking up and sitting down next to her. 

"Hi," she answered, "I ordered you baby taters and a chocolate milkshake."

"Thanks," Cyrus said. 

"So..." Buffy trailed off. 

Cyrus looked at her expectantly, waiting for an apology. 

"Andi filled me in on what happened with that blonde guy yesterday," Buffy continued, "I'm really sorry, Cy. Was it Kira?"

"I don't know for sure," Cyrus replied, "but who else would have told him?"

"I can't believe I ever let her be on my basketball team," Buffy looked disgusted as she said the words, "she's not a good person." 

Cyrus shook his head. 

"Have you talked to Tj since it happened?" Buffy asked, unaware she was hitting a sore subject. 

Cyrus felt a lump in his throat and quickly swallowed. "No," he answered, "I tried to talk to him after school but he said he had to go. Buffy, I don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Buffy said softly. 

"How do you know?"

"Because if he's smart he'll realize what an amazing person you are. I'm... I'm sorry for telling Andi about you two. And for what I said. I really thought I was helping but I guess I don't know where to stop," Buffy truly did look sorry.

Cyrus appreciated her words, he knew it must've been hard for her to apologize first for once. "I know," he said, "and I'm sorry I blew up on you. I was just feeling really stressed and annoyed and I took that out on you. It wasn't fair."

"Well, I guess we're even," Buffy smiled, "ok enough emotions. Where are our baby taters?"

•

"Has he texted you at all or talked to you since Friday?"

"No," Cyrus answered dully. 

It was Sunday night and Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus were all sitting on the floor of Cyrus's room. They had a game of monopoly in front of them but they hadn't started it. And now they were somehow on the subject of Tj; it seemed to Cyrus that always happened. 

"Well he's going to have to talk to you tomorrow at school," Buffy said, "I'll make sure if that."

"No," Cyrus said quickly, "thanks, but if he doesn't want to talk to me because he can't stand people thinking we're together or something then maybe it's better if I just forget about it."

"But you don't know that Kira told everyone or that Tj even knows about it all," Andi said, "maybe he just wasn't feeling well on Friday." 

"Maybe," Cyrus relented, "but I don't know, after what Tj told me..."

"Don't stress about it too much," Buffy advised, "you don't want to freak yourself out before you even get to school." 

"Ok," Cyrus said, but he knew all too well he'd be up all night thinking about the next morning. 

"Alright can we play now?" Buffy asked, "I need to win something. Like right now."

•

After a very restless sleep, Cyrus found it even more difficult to get out of bed the next morning. Every time he thought about having to face everyone at school, he felt sick. He tried to put the thoughts out of his mind as best he could. 

When Cyrus finally arrived at the front of Jefferson, he turned to wait for Andi and Buffy who had promised him they'd meet him out front so he didn't have to go inside alone. 

"Hey!" Cyrus felt all the blood rush to his head; he had always been good at recognizing voices, and at this very moment he quite wished he didn't have the ability to detect whose voice it was. Slowly turning, as if in a dream, Cyrus saw the tall, curly haired Kira walking towards him.   
Feeling like he should run or disappear but not being able to, Cyrus gritted his teeth and mentally prepared himself for battle. He had no idea what she was going to say to him, but he didn't want to be caught off guard by her.

"Can I help you?" Cyrus asked politely as Kira approached. 

"Cyrus, right?" Kira asked, and then, "have you seen Tj?"

Cyrus would have liked nothing more than scoffing right in her face at that precise moment, but if his therapist parents had taught him anything it was to never give in to those wishes. 

"Nope," Cyrus answered shortly.

"Really?" Kira asked, "I'd think his boyfriend would know where he was." 

If Cyrus had felt like disappearing before, it was nothing compared to this. He felt his stomach drop, but he knew he had to stand his ground. 

"Whatever you've been saying about Tj and me isn't true for one," Cyrus blurted out, "and for two: next time you decide to crash someone's costume day, come up with something creative." 

Kira smirked. "I see," she said, "you don't want to admit you like Tj. That's it, isn't it? I mean I don't blame you, but try not to be so obvious next time and maybe I won't accidentally let something slip about Tj and a certain someone to the team. Oh, and when you see Tj, tell him from me that he needs to work on his form." 

Cyrus had never felt like punching someone so much as he did in this moment. He didn't know how to react to her quick response and before he could even open his mouth, she had walked off. 

Turning around, Cyrus saw to his horror, Tj, standing close enough that he would've been able to hear the exchange if he was listening. For a split second, the boys' eyes connected and Cyrus saw something flicker across Tj's face, but he couldn't tell what it was. And then just as fast as it happened, Tj turned around and walked away, leaving Cyrus standing in the middle of what he felt was now equivalent to a war zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjjsjsj goD I feel so bad for Cyrus like at the end of the costume day episode he looked so sad he doesn’t deserve thiS Disney better pull through with Tyrus because Cyrus deserves a happy relationship!!


	4. Chapter 4

Why weren't you at lunch?   
Cyrus where are you?   
Cy-guy, you okay?

Sighing as he glanced at his phone screen, Cyrus knew he should pick up his phone and reply to Andi, Buffy, and Jonah, but he didn't have the energy to talk to anyone at the moment. 

After his ugly encounter with Kira that morning, Cyrus had called his Mom and feigned illness to get her to pick him up. He hated lying to her, he knows better than to do that, but he couldn't handle being at school and having to explain everything to his friends. He didn't want to worry them, but he needed time to think. He wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do, he had never been caught in the middle of something like this. When he came out to Andi and Buffy and even Jonah, it was fairly easy. Well, he thought, as easy as coming out could be. So why was it so hard with TJ? Because he still doesn't like to say out loud that he has a crush on him? But he does, and he hates his brain for constantly thinking about TJ's smile and his hair and everything about him. Why didn't I just come out when I had the chance? Cyrus asked himself, it would've been the simplest thing. Two words; Me too. But in the money he just couldn't. He really didn't know why. The guy Cyrus has a crush on admitted that he liked guys, so why didn't Cyrus admit it too? But he knows. He knows saying it out loud to TJ would solidify it. And he didn't want to make things awkward between them if TJ didn't like him back. Of course TJ can like guys without liking Cyrus. And Cyrus didn't want to steal TJ's thunder by casually dropping the bomb that hey, he likes guys as well. 

Cyrus rubbed his hands down his face as he lay on his back on his bed. Should he text someone? Buffy? Andi? The person he really wanted to talk to clearly didn't want to talk to him, so there was no point texting him. If this was how TJ is reacting to Kira merely talking to Cyrus, he was very glad he hadn't told TJ about his feelings. Of course, Cyrus couldn't stop himself from thinking about all the moments he had thought, or rather hoped, that there was a possibility of something more than friendship with TJ. All the lingering glances and the smiles and the hugs... 

Well, Cyrus told himself, at least he hadn't completely made a fool of himself in front of TJ.  
•

"CYRUS GOODMAN!" Cyrus cringed as he heard the angry voice of none other than Buffy Driscoll coming up behind him. This can't be good. Preparing himself for the worst, Cyrus turned around to see the very annoyed looking girl walking up to where he stood outside the entrance to the school. 

"Where the HELL have you been? Why haven't you answered any of our texts?!"

Cyrus took a moment to answer. In all honestly, he wasn't sure why he hadn't replied to the numerous texts and phone calls of the previous day, but he knew Buffy wouldn't be satisfied with that. 

"I wasn't feeling well," he began, which was true. Ever since his conversation with Kira he had felt sick. "So my mom picked me up before classes started." 

"And what, you couldn't shoot any of us a single text just to let us know you weren't dead?" Buffy huffed, "we were worried, Cyrus."

"I'm sorry," Cyrus moaned, and he really was. "Please don't be mad. I promise I won't do it again!"

"Fine, but you're going to have to buy me and Andi baby taters from The Spoon to make up for this."

Cyrus shook his head. "Deal. Where is Andi anyways?" As he had been talking to Buffy he had been glancing all around the campus but he hadn't spotted the pixie haired girl in the throng of people waiting for the bell.

"I think she was going to The Spoon with Bex and Bowie for breakfast before school," Buffy answered. And then exactly what Cyrus didn't want to hear this early in the morning: "Have you talked to TJ?"

Cyrus felt the knots in his stomach tighten, why did she always have to bring him up? It's not like TJ is exactly Buffy's favorite person. 

"Uh no," he answered, "why?" He had decided yesterday after mulling the situation over for countless hours that he wasn't going to mention the Kira encounter to anyone, especially not Buffy. Cyrus had known her for long enough to know that she was protective enough to go after Kira, and if he told her that he had seen TJ, well, you could say that she'd have two on her kill list. 

"He looked really annoyed and upset yesterday," Buffy said, "I thought maybe you two had fought or something." 

Serves him right, Cyrus thought, he was still upset at TJ. No matter what his feelings were for the boy, Cyrus was mad at him. He was mad that TJ hadn't done anything to even try to defend Cyrus, he was mad that TJ kept avoiding him, he was mad that he liked TJ, he was mad that he cared. 

Cyrus shrugged and was just about to open his mouth in an effort to change the subject when Buffy interrupted his plan. 

"Speak of the devil," she said as she raised her eyebrows at something over Cyrus's shoulder.

Turning, Cyrus found himself looking at the exact person he, for once, didn't want to see. 

TJ was staring directly at Cyrus from across the courtyard. 

"I think he wants to talk to you," Buffy acknowledged TJ as Cyrus turned back to her. 

But as he turned again, TJ quickly pretended like he didn't see Cyrus and walked away. 

"Or... maybe not," Buffy said. 

Cyrus could already tell today was shaping up to be a big mess. And he didn't have the patience to think about TJ right now. Of course, that didn't stop his mind from thinking about him and his smile, that stupid smile that had caused Cyrus so many sleepless nights. 

The bell then rang shrilly, breaking through Cyrus's thoughts and whatever it was Buffy was saying to him. He felt that the quote "saved by the bell" was more than accurate in that moment. 

•

2 days later and TJ still hadn't once tried to talk to Cyrus. He wasn't sure if they would ever speak again at this point. Cyrus hadn't exactly been in the best mood for the last few days, and his friends new something was up. 

"God, Cyrus, just talk to us," Buffy complained at lunch while she was sitting with him and Andi in the cafeteria, "we're supposed to tell each other everything, remember?"

Cyrus remembered alright. But he also remembered the fear in TJ's eyes when he saw Cyrus talking with Kira. He remembered how he felt like he couldn't breathe when TJ abandoned him on costume day. He remembered the first real conversation he had with TJ and how he immediately felt a strange connection with the boy. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to talk about any of it; why couldn't Buffy for once focus on something else?

"Pleaseee," Buffy whined, "I'll buy you a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. I'll buy you two!"

Cyrus winced. Buffy was unaware she had just hit a sore spot. The first time Cyrus met TJ he had helped him get the last muffin. It was that moment he knew TJ couldn't be all Scary-Basketball-Guy, even if he had been trying to get Buffy to help him with his math.

"Look," Cyrus said finally, trying not to take notice of TJ sitting by himself at a table across the room, "there's nothing to talk about, okay?"

"You're such a bad liar, Cyrus," Andi broke in, "you wouldn't be sitting here moping if nothing had happened."

"I'm not moping!" Cyrus said indignantly. "Well, maybe a bit."

"You'd feel a lot better if you just told us," Buffy really wasn't about to let this go. 

Cyrus sighed, he knew she was right. They were both right. He just didn't know how to explain it to them. He had maybe, sort of, hinted to them that he didn't like TJ anymore to get them off his back, but if anything that made them push at him even harder because they needed an explanation. The only thing he was glad of right now was that after the incident with Clay, he hadn't heard anyone say anything about him and TJ. He really hoped that either Kira had been lying about telling the team and Clay came up with the idea on his own, or they just didn't care. If anything, it was probably the latter. 

"Can I just say that I think Kira is not a good person and I'm not so sure about TJ now and leave it at that?" Cyrus pleaded. 

"No," Buffy and Andi said in unison. 

"Seriously this is worrying me, Cy." Andi did look worried which made Cyrus feel bad. He didn't want to make them worry about him. 

Maybe he should just tell them, it would be easier than having to maintain a false story. 

"Ok, fine," Cyrus reluctantly gave in, "but you both, especially you Buffy, have to promise you won't do anything to anyone once I've told you." 

"Ok, ok, I promise," Buffy said and Andi nodded her agreement. 

"So um the other day before school Kira sort of came up to me and..." Cyrus felt a lump in his throat and quickly swallowed, he wanted to get this over with so he began taking fast, "and she basically admitted that she told the team about me and TJ which doesn't even make sense because there's nothing going on between us, but she had this look on her face when she was saying it, almost like she was challenging me to deny it or something. And then I saw TJ and I think he had been standing there long enough to hear what Kira had said but instead of trying to help me he just quickly rushed off," Cyrus took a breath, he wasn't sure if he was glad to have told them or not. 

"WHAT?!" Cyrus cringed at the sound of Buffy's indignant outburst; this is what he had been worried about. 

"Shhhh," he hissed at her, he didn't want to cause a scene. 

"I didn't think she would actually ever stoop low enough to do something like that," Buffy seethed. 

"Cyrus oh my god, are you okay?" Andi asked, looking more worried than before. 

"I'm fine," Cyrus lied, but they all knew he wasn't telling the truth. 

"And that TJ," Buffy continued in the same tone, "just when I thought he changed- that serves me right for believing in him for once. Cyrus, I'm so glad you don't like him anymore, you were always too good for him." 

Cyrus felt his stomach drop. He nodded but felt a large twinge of guilt because damnit, he still liked the tall blonde basketball player and now he was in an even bigger mess than before. 

"Cyrus, I know I promised to not do anything," Buffy said, "but let me at least talk to Kira. She needs to know she can't mess with my best friend."

"No!" Cyrus exclaimed quickly. He knew full well that Buffy's version of talking in that situation would be more violent than he would like. 

"Then let me at least," Andi pleaded, "I'm more in control of my emotions and limbs when it comes to these things, no offense Buffy." 

"Please," Cyrus begged, "I just want to forget all about this for right now. Can you please just pretend I didn't say anything about it?" 

"I can pretend," Buffy said, "but I'll never forget. And at some point soon you'll have to let me have a talk with her, Cyrus."

Cyrus felt his heart sink. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm ok sO I’m trying to decide how I want the next chapter to go; I’m not going to make this fic super long because I’m writing a Tyrus AU fic rn and I still have other ideas for fics, but I want this to be well written so I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. Can we please talk? 

Cyrus had typed these words into a message to send to TJ countless times that night, but he kept erasing them. He just couldn't bring himself to send them. He didn't want to look desperate, but he was desperate. He didn't understand why TJ was acting this way. After all, TJ was the one who ditched Cyrus for Kira, TJ was the one who ran away when he saw them talking, TJ was the one who came out to him... Cyrus was used to talking things out. Whenever he had fights with Andi and Buffy, they were always resolved fairly quickly because he hated being mad at someone. If his parents had taught him one thing, it was that things needed to be talked about and figured out, not avoided.  But maybe it wasn't his place to work things out this time. If TJ cared about Cyrus at all, surely he would talk to him, right? Cyrus had been hurt once already by Jonah - even if it wasn't his fault - which is exactly why he had such a hard time opening up his heart to TJ. But hell, he still hadn't come out to TJ, even when he had the best opportunity someone could hope for. He just didn't want to get his hopes up because maybe TJ didn't like him. Maybe that's why he's been avoiding Cyrus, maybe he hated the idea of people seeing them together and thinking they were a couple. 

Cyrus didn't know why his eyes were suddenly starting to burn until he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. Even though he was alone in his bedroom, he felt silly crying over a boy.

He really didn't understand what had happened; things had been so good with TJ. Cyrus had had such a bad time due to his feelings for Jonah, so he had been reluctant to accept that he liked TJ. But trying to hide that was like trying to hide an elephant in a tiny closet. And after TJ had come out to him and the way he had acted...

Cyrus sighed, he really needed to stop thinking about this. He needed to talk to someone.

 

"Hey what's up?" Andi's voice coming through the phone was muffled, but it was exactly what Cyrus needed to hear. 

"Um hi," Cyrus said, "I just... really needed to talk to someone."

"Cy are you okay?" Andi's voice was suddenly concerned, "have you been crying?"

Huh. So that's why Cyrus's face felt wet. He hadn't realized until now that he actually was crying. 

"I hate this, Andi."

"Hate what?"

"Everything. Ok, not everything, but all of this stuff with TJ. Andi I don't want to lose him."

"You won't. I promise."

"But how do you know?"

"Cyrus, listen to me. I know you don't always realize it, maybe Buffy and I don't tell you enough, but you're a good person. Honestly I don't know what's going on with TJ, but if you like him, I trust your judgement. You're a good judge of character, you wouldn't waste your time on a person that wasn't worth it. If you feel like there's something there with him, then trust your instincts. Talk to him. And if he won't listen, make him."

"But how do I make him? I've never made anyone do anything!" Cyrus exclaimed. "And what if he listens to me just to tell me that he was trying to avoid me on purpose because he doesn't like me? You know what it was like with... with Jonah. I don't want that feeling again. It hurts."

"You trust me, right?" Andi asked. 

"Of course I do," Cyrus said.

"Then talk. To. Him. I love you Cyrus, but I hate seeing you like this. I know you, and I know you won't be fully yourself again or happy until you've talked to him. You need closure; everyone needs closure."

"Do you really think he'll even be willing to talk to me?" Cyrus's voice shook slightly as he asked this question. 

"If he isn't, I'll personally buy you baby taters for a year. Deal?"

"Deal." Cyrus smiled, "Thank you. See you tomorrow, Andi Mack."

"Bye Cyrus."

Cyrus hung up and flopped onto his bed. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow, but for now he just wanted to eat ice cream and watch Harry Potter.

 

•

 

As Cyrus looked across the lawn out front of Jefferson Middle School, he saw with relief a pixie haired girl running towards him, homemade backpack covered in sewed on patches bouncing on her back as she ran. 

"Are you okay?" she asked as she reached him, panting slightly.

"Yeah," Cyrus was bemused by her behavior, "are you okay? You didn't have to run, you know."

"Well I needed to see if anything has transpired since our conversation last night."

"If you mean have I talked to TJ yet, then no," Cyrus groaned, "Andi I can't do this."

"Yes you can!" Andi assured him, "I believe in you! Just don't psych yourself out. I'm sure he wants to talk to you just as much as you want to talk to him."

"Then why hasn't he tried to talk to me, and instead avoided me?" Cyrus whined.

"Who knows," Andi said, "maybe he's thinking the same thing about you."

"What?!" Cyrus exclaimed, "I'm not the one who's been avoiding him."

"Well then I guess you better find out what's up." Andi arched her eyebrows as though she had just challenged Cyrus to something.

Right then, the bell rang, signaling that they had to get going to their classes. Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. 

"When are you planning on doing it?" Andi asked as the pair began making their way inside. 

Cyrus shrugged. "Whenever I have a good opportunity, I guess."

"That could very well be never," Andi grumbled. 

As they reached the spot in the building where Cyrus had to turn right and Andi left, Cyrus knew he had to make up an excuse."

"I need more time to figure out what I'm going to say to him," Cyrus said, "I'll see you and Buffy at lunch." 

He then quickly walked away before Andi could start badgering him more. He needed to just get through this day without any conflict; he'd had plenty of that this week already and it was only Thursday. 

Cyrus felt a pang in his stomach as he realized that he hadn't talked to TJ since Monday; this was the longest they'd ever gone without talking. 

Pushing the thought from his mind, Cyrus hurried along the hall to his geography class. 

 

•

 

"Ok," Buffy said, "let me get this straight: Cyrus, you don't want to talk to TJ because you're worried he's going to reject you because of what happened with Jonah, right?"

Cyrus nodded. 

"And TJ hasn't talked to you since he saw you with Kira?"

Again, Cyrus nodded.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cyrus," she said, "you're one chaotic gay if I've ever seen one."

Cyrus stared at her in confusion.

"Look," Buffy continued, "TJ came out to you. Before any other person, he came out to you. That has to mean something."

"I don't know," Cyrus said doubtfully, "I mean, we are good friends, he probably just trusted me enough to tell me."

"I swear Cyrus," Buffy said in exasperation, "you wouldn't accept the fact that TJ liked you if he himself screamed it from a megaphone."

"I'm just being careful," Cyrus said indignantly, "I refuse to lose any more sleep over a boy."

"A boy?" Jonah had walked up to the table Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus were all sitting at in the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Andi said, "mind if I fill him in, Cyrus?"

"Go ahead," Cyrus answered, but his eyes met with Andi's; she knew not to say certain things, like how Cyrus had used to like Jonah. 

As Andi filled Jonah in, Cyrus turned back to Buffy. 

"Why would a basketball player be into me, anyways?" he asked her.

"Oh come on, Goodman," she rolled her eyes again, "he probably liked nerds like you. Trust me, I've seen the way he looks at you."

Cyrus sighed and stuck a fry in his mouth. 

"So what's your plan, then?" Jonah asked, having just gotten the short version of events from Andi.

"I wish I knew," Cyrus said darkly, "I'll keep you informed."

Buffy shook her head. "Let's talk about a lighter subject," she said. "I'm having a party at my house on Saturday. It's technically for the basketball team, to celebrate us winning our first game, but I'm betting a bunch of random people will show up because I told the girls they could invite whoever, and you know how fast news around here travels. Can you guys make it?"

"If I'm not busy wallowing in self pity and ice cream, then sure," Cyrus said.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Buffy laughed, "this'll be good for you, it'll take your mind off of certain blonde haired basketball players."

Cyrus groaned and returned to his french fries. 

"I should be able to make it," Andi said, "I don't have anything going on, and you know how much Bex loves parties."

"Yeah I'll definitely be there," Jonah said. 

"Great!" Buffy clapped her hands, "this is going to be so fun.

Fun, Cyrus thought to himself. He'd see just how much fun he'd be able to have while still being filled with anxiety about TJ. But he knew that he had to go. Not only was it important to Buffy, he knew it probably would be a good distraction, at least for a bit. 

After all, he thought, it's a party at Buffy's, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've officially decided that I'm not even going to try to act like I have a posting schedule anymore. I just write whenever a bit of creative genius hits and I post whenever I'm satisfied with a chapter, so I apologize in advance for the sporadic updates! I'm also planning on starting a Tyrus one-shots series, so if you have any ideas for that please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok 1. omg I’m literally so bad at updating, I’m sorry! I’ve been really sick and had to deal with school and things happening in my life, so I haven’t had much time to write, but I’m hoping to get back into it now.  
> 2\. So we found out today Andi Mack isn’t getting renewed for season 4. I’ve cried a lot today and I’m still insanely sad. This show mean so much to me, I can’t believe we only have 8 episodes left, and I think only 3 of those will have any Tyrus content. I’m so grateful to the cast and crew for creating such an amazing show. There’s also a chance a different platform could pick it up or it could be uncancelled, but it’s a slim chance. Josh went live today and he kept almost crying, it’s so sad and I hate that this is happening. However, during the live Luke and Josh basically confused Tyrus would be canon by the finale without saying it in those words, so HOPEFULLY we’ll at least have that. It’s 1:30 am now and I need to sleep, but I’m truly so grateful for this show, this can’t be the end

After a series of uneasy dreams, Cyrus found himself lying awake at 8am, much too early for a Saturday morning. He rolled onto his side and attempted to go back to sleep. He was unsuccessful as every time he closed his eyes he saw a dream he had had early that morning:

He was standing in a giant room surrounded by strangers. He was looking around and trying to find a familiar face. At one point he thought he saw the blonde hair of TJ but then it morphed into Kira. Cyrus tried to get away, but as it was a dream, his feet were inevitably stuck to the ground. He tried to run, to yell, but it was as though someone had him in a cage; he couldn't do anything. 

The dream had given Cyrus a queasy feeling in his stomach, as though it was a bad omen.

Buffy's party was today. It started at 4 but Cyrus still wasn't sure if he was going. He knew that it would be fun, all his friends would be there and there'd be lots of good food. However, there was also the chance TJ would be there. He strongly doubted that Buffy would have invited him, but in such a small town, when someone throws a party, the majority of the school shows up, even if they haven't been invited. 

Cyrus slipped in and out of consciousness for the next two hours until the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen roused him and got him out of his bed. 

His mother looked up from the stove as he entered the room. 

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, "you don't look very good."

"I'm fine," Cyrus lied, "just tired."

"Feel free to take a nap later," she said, "it's a Saturday, live it up! What time do you need to be at Buffy's?"

"4.”

Cyrus knew he had to go, he couldn't not go to his best friend's party just because he was scared of the slight possibility of TJ being there. If TJ was there, he'd probably just avoid Cyrus anyways. He'd been doing it all of last week, so why would he stop today?"

"Remind me what it's for again."

"It's just a party for Buffy and the basketball team to celebrate them winning and stuff," Cyrus said. "Some other people will probably be there too, though." By other people he was thinking of a particular tall blonde person. Not that he would ever tell him mom that. 

•

Cyrus's clock read 3:30 as he looked up from the book he had been trying to get lost in for the past hour. 

As he got ready he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. He honestly wasn't sure whether he wanted to see TJ or not. But he supposed he should just let the universe take care of this one; he no longer had control over it. 

•

"You made it!"

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this!" 

Buffy grinned at Cyrus as she stood aside to let him inside. Buffy's house was already crowded full of people. Cyrus had waited until 5:00 to leave, he told his mom he had mixed up the times. He wasn't exactly sure why he did this, but he kept attempting to prolong when he had to arrive. 

"Wow you really went all out," Cyrus commented, impressed, as he looked around. Buffy's house was decorated with a very obvious basketball meets disco club theme throughout, and her kitchen table looked like it was about to collapse under all the food that was sitting on top of it. 

"All for morale," she reminded him.

"Riiight," Cyrus said. "Are any of the others here yet?"

"Yeah, Andi, Jonah, and Marty are all outside," Buffy answered. "I think they're trying to organize a basketball game."

"Great, I'll go referee." Cyrus headed out to the backyard where he found his friends trying to round people up for their game.

"Cy guy!" Jonah exclaimed when he saw Cyrus, "you'll be on our team, right?" he gestured towards Marty as he said these words.

"Cyrus, you know you want to be on my team!" Andi cut in, grabbing his arm. 

"Actually guys, this may come as a shock, but I think I'll sit this one out," Cyrus backed away, "I call being referee."

The three other teens shrugged and then nodded their approval. 

 

Cyrus was not athletically inclined by any means, although he had to admit being the referee was a bit tedious. After nearly half an hour of sitting on the sidelines and having to deal with Andi, Marty, and Jonah constantly getting into arguments over whose ball it was, he decided it was time to step in. 

"Ok ok I have no other choice but to come play," he announced as he walked on to the court.

"Oh good!" Andi exclaimed, "Buffy's inside being a good host and I have less players on my team, so come join us."

Cyrus agreed and he moved onto Andi's side of the court. 

He wasn't particularly good at basketball, but he wasn't the worst. After going to all of Buffy's and TJ's games and watching their practices, he had picked up a few things so he wasn't completely useless. 

"Cyrus!" Andi shrieked at him as she wildly threw the hall in his direction. 

By some miracle of nature, Cyrus caught the ball. He was so surprised that he stood stalk still for a few seconds until he realized he had to do something with the ball. He was right near the hoop, so he said a silent prayer and chucked the ball as hard as he could at the net. The universe must not completely hate him as the ball easily sailed through the net, securing a point for their team. 

Andi squealed with delight and gave him a high five. 

"Nice one!" Jonah called out. 

Cyrus smiled to himself, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. 

"Well well well," Andi said quietly, sidling up to Cyrus, "someone seems impressed." Her eyebrows were raised and she was side eyeing a spot behind Cyrus. 

He turned his head and felt his stomach twist when he saw TJ staring back at him, standing in the doorway. He really hoped TJ had just gotten there in time to see Cyrus make the shot, and not all the times when he had pathetically missed. 

He quickly turned back to Andi.

"Who invited him?" he hissed at her.

She shrugged. 

"You know how fast parties spread around here, he probably wasn't even invited in the first place." She must've noticed Cyrus's expression because she then said "Are you okay? I can ask him to leave if you want."

"No, it's fine," Cyrus needed to stand his ground, "let's just keep playing."

"Whatever you say," Andi said. 

Turning quickly once more before play resumed, Cyrus saw with relief that TJ was no longer in the backyard. 

•

"Buffy?" 

Buffy turned around and TJ saw her face immediately harden.

"Oh," she said, "can I help you?"

"Uhm," TJ wasn't sure why exactly it was he wanted to say, "It's just... you know Cyrus really well and he won't talk to me and..."

"That's not what I heard from Cyrus," Buffy said, raising her eyebrows. "According to him you've been avoiding him since last weekend."

"I guess that's true," TJ rubbed his eyes, "I just figured he didn't really want to talk to me."

Buffy snorted.

"As a matter of fact," she said, "he's been miserable this whole week because of you.

TJ felt a stab in his heart as she said these words. He had never meant to hurt Cyrus like that. 

"Do you think he'd let me at least apologize?"

"Look, TJ," Buffy stared straight at him, "I'm not going to coach you through this, it's strictly between you and Cyrus. But since I'm his best friend and I know how much he's been hurting lately because of you, and even though I probably shouldn't even be talking to you right now, I'll tell you this: talk to him. Seriously, just go talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" This is what had been keeping TJ from even texting Cyrus; what if he wanted nothing to do with him?

"It's Cyrus," Buffy replied, "trust me, he'll want to talk. But so help me God, if you hurt him, Kippen, I will make sure your life is a living hell. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," TJ nodded. “Thanks."

"Uh huh," Buffy grunted before walking away. 

TJ never could figure out what her feelings were towards him. But right now the person's feelings he cared most about was Cyrus. He wanted to kick himself for ever hurting that boy. But for now, he supposed, it was time to talk. 

•

The game was finally over and Cyrus was able to slip inside undetected. Marty and Jonah's team has won, not that that was a shock to anyone, but Cyrus was glad he had played, at least it had gotten him out of having to talk to TJ. He was extremely thirsty now and he had to get something to drink. Luckily by this point the house was packed with people so it was easy enough to slip through to the crowd to the kitchen. After drinking his fill of lemonade, Cyrus decided he should go find the others and try to stick with them. It was getting dark outside so most people were in the house. Someone had pulled out the Wii and some serious dance battles were going down. Cyrus was half tempted to join in and show off his moves, but his never got the best of him. He hadn't seen TJ again, part of him hoped he went home, but he hadn't seen Andi or Buffy either. He wandered throughout the house until he found the two girls in Buffy's room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be hosting this party?"

"I think they're doing fine without me," Buffy said, "where have you been?"

"Just wandering around," Cyrus shrugged. He really tried to help himself but he couldn't. "Have either of you... seen TJ."

Cyrus could've sworn he saw Andi and Buffy side eye each other before Buffy answered. 

"I think he's around."

Something about her tone and the way she and Andi were looking at him made him feel uncomfortable, as if he shouldn't be there.

"Ah, ok. Well, I'll go uh see what's happening out there," Cyrus exited the room, puzzled. He wasn't sure what was happening but he felt strange. 

The noise level in the house was reaching headache inducing levels, Cyrus knew he had to get outside. He shuffled in between people until he reached the front door. He quickly slipped out into the night, shutting it behind him. He walked over and sat down on the porch steps, resting his head in his hands. 

A few minutes later he heard the door open behind him. Assuming it was Andi or Buffy, maybe Jonah, Cyrus turned around. He was wrong. 

"Hey," TJ said nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

Cyrus quickly turned his head back, heart pounding. He could feel blood already beginning to rush to his head. 

After another moment, TJ walked up next to Cyrus. 

"Can I sit?"

"It's a free country," Cyrus shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant. 

TJ sat himself down about a foot from Cyrus. 

"Nice shot earlier."

"Ah," Cyrus thought, "so now he wants to have a conversation." 

"Thanks," he answered shortly.

"I guess you learned a lot from watching Buffy.”

“I guess,” Cyrus said. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Cyrus realized how sweaty his palms were. Why did he always find himself in these situations.

“I’m sorry,” the words interrupted the tirade going on in Cyrus’s head. 

He turned to look at TJ and raised his eyebrows, but TJ was staring at the ground. Cyrus waited for him to continue.

“I’ve been a really bad friend lately,” TJ went on. Cyrus felt a pang in his stomach as the word “friend” left TJ’s mouth. 

“Ah yes,” he thought, “that’s me. Cyrus Goodman, the friend.” It seemed to him he was always just the friend. 

“I mean yeah,” Cyrus said quietly when he realized TJ was waiting for him to say something. “Kind of.”

“Do you hate me?” TJ’s voice was small and sounded defensive, as if he was scared of the answer. 

“No,” Cyrus said immediately, “I don’t hate anyone. Except maybe Voldemort. But I am really confused. And I think you owe me an explanation.” Cyrus felt proud of himself, he was finally taking a stand.

TJ nodded. “I think so, too.”

Cyrus looked at him expectantly. He knew exactly what he wanted TJ to say, but he knew TJ would never say it. TJ didn’t know that whenever Cyrus was around him he’d get nervous and trip over his words. He didn’t know that the majority of the day Cyrus spends thinking about him. He didn’t know that Cyrus was helplessly falling for him, and falling hard. He didn’t know how much he was hurting Cyrus even at this moment. He just didn’t know. 

“I know I’ve been acting really weird,” TJ finally continued, “I was rude to you for no reason.” He stood up now and began pacing the porch, Cyrus still facing the dark night. “I don’t know, Cyrus. Is there something wrong with me?”

Cyrus turned and faced the older boy now, becoming concerned. 

“TJ-”

“It’s okay,” TJ interrupted him, “it really is. It was stupid and this is all stupid. I don’t know why I do these things. It’s as bad as math, but at least formulas and numbers don’t have feelings.” 

TJ was rambling now and Cyrus was becoming increasingly worried. 

“Ok, ok,” Cyrus quickly cut in when TJ paused for breath. “Just slow down there. You’re not making any sense, TJ. I’m trying, I really am trying to understand. But I keep trying with you, and I end up just being hurt. I don’t like this. What happened to us?” 

Cyrus knew it. He just knew that it was all about to come crumbling down. He never could help himself at times like these. He knew that he was about to tell TJ Kippen how he felt, whether he wanted to or not.” 

“Cyrus,” TJ said, “I... I’m so sorry. I need to fix this I know. I just- let me explain, please.”

Cyrus nodded and closed his mouth. He looked up at TJ and waited. 

“You’re so much better at this stuff than me,” TJ said mournfully.

“At what?”

“Talking. You’ve always been such a good person to talk with because you’re so easy to talk to, and you’re able to talk right back.”

Cyrus cocked his head in confusion. TJ seemed very off right now.

“Like, I can talk to you about anything,” TJ continued, “and you won’t make fun of me if I start rambling or if I lose my train of thought or whatever. You’re just there. You’re here.”

“TJ are you feeling okay?” Cyrus was worried, this was unlike the basketball player, “should I call someone?” He began standing up. 

“Cyrus, please,” TJ pleaded, “just let me say this, before I chicken out.” 

Cyrus nodded and sat back down.

“I hate myself for not helping you when Clay was taking to you,” TJ said.

“Wait,” Cyrus felt his face going red, “you know about that?”

TJ nodded, not meeting Cyrus’s gaze. 

“I was around the corner,” he said, “I saw it happen.”

“Did you... hear what he said?” Now Cyrus was the one staring at the ground.

“Yes.”

Cyrus inhaled sharply. What was he supposed to do now?

“Oh.”

“I know I started being weird after that,” TJ went on, “but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know it was awkward after what Clay said and I didn’t want to make it harder for you if people saw us together. Especially because I-” TJ stopped himself mid sentence.

Cyrus didn’t care, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had TJ really been avoiding him because he thought Cyrus would be ashamed to be seen with TJ? He couldn’t believe it. That was literally the furthest thing from the truth. Cyrus knew what he had to do, and he knew TJ wasn’t going to be the one to say it. 

Before Cyrus could open his mouth, TJ started up again. 

“I know you don’t understand what I’m saying and I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what’s been going on with me lately. All these basketball games and math lessons are all getting jumbled in my mind and then there’s you. You, Cyrus. You’ve helped me with so many things, I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” TJ was talking fast now. “It’s like you’ve helped me become a better person. And you’re such a good friend to Andi and Buffy, too. They really do love you, Cyrus. I hope you know that. So many people care about you, me included. And I can’t explain how I’m feeling and I’m sorry if I’m making this awkward. 

“TJ!” Cyrus finally cut in, he couldn’t deal with this any longer. He had been holding these feelings in since he first met TJ. He knew if he didn’t say it now, he never would. 

“Just stop!” Cyrus said. He was standing up now and facing the taller boy.

“God! TJ! I’m gay! I’m gay, okay? I was trying to tell you! I was going to tell you but the timing was never right. I thought you hated the idea of us being a couple and that’s why you weren’t talking to me. I could never hate the idea of us together.” Cyrus said the last part softly, and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had done it. 

“You-” TJ was staring at Cyrus, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. 

Cyrus sunk onto the ground and buried his head in his hands. He couldn’t cry now, but that didn’t stop tears from silently falling from his eyes. 

He heard TJ sit down next to him. 

“Cy,” TJ said softly. 

Cyrus raised his head to look at TJ, wiping tears from his eyes. 

TJ’s expression was so soft Cyrus wanted to melt right then and there. 

“Hi,” Cyrus said quietly.

“Hi,” TJ replied, equally as softly. 

“So-” Cyrus began.”

“You don’t hate the idea of us together?” TJ asked.

Cyrus felt his heat beat even faster at this.

“No,” Cyrus answered, “Teej, I’ve never hated that idea. In fact, I always thought about it.”

Tj grinned at this, and Cyrus felt his heart pang.

“Yeah?” TJ asked, sliding closer to Cyrus.

“Yeah.”

“Me, too.”

This is what Cyrus has been waiting and hoping for, but he had to make sure. 

“So... you weren’t avoiding me because you hated the idea of people thinking we were a coupe?” he asked. 

“I thought you hated the idea of people thinking that,” TJ said, “so I left you alone. But it was really hard... Cyrus I’ve missed you this last week.”

Cyrus slumped against the railing. He couldn’t believe this. Was the universe really on his side for once? 

He let out a light laugh. “

“God, we’re dumb,” he shook his head. 

“I wanted to tell you,” TJ said, “I really did. The night I came out to you I really wanted to tell you, but I just assumed... because you didn’t say anything about liking guys...”

“I just didn’t want to take away from your moment,” Cyrus explained, “I was so happy you opened up to me like that, and I was going to give you some time. I just never thought you’d...”

“Yeah,” Cyrus knew exactly what he was going to say, “me neither.”

TJ turned and looked straight at Cyrus. 

“So, you and me?”

Cyrus couldn’t help but smile now. 

“Yeah. What happens now?”

“I think I know,” TJ said.

Cyrus knew exactly what TJ was doing, even before he leaned in. 

Cyrus eagerly leaned forward and connected their lips. 

All at once Cyrus felt electricity coarse through his body as he felt Tj’s lips on his own. He suddenly realized that his fist was clutching TJ’s shirt in a bunch, but he didn’t change a thing. He never wanted it to change. He never wanted it to end. 

When they at last parted, Cyrus looked shyly up at TJ. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said, laughing easily.

TJ laughed. “I don’t know, I think I have a pretty good idea because I’ve been wanting to also, so.”

“You always have to make it a competition, Kippen,” Cyrus said in mock annoyment. “Not everything’s a game.”

“Oh I know,” TJ said, and Cyrus suddenly became aware his hand was in TJ’s as he felt the boy tracing circles with his thumb. The movement sent chills up Cyrus’s back. “This isn’t a game. I’ve never felt more real about something,” Cyrus looked up at the boy in front of him and grinned. 

“Yeah? Me neither.”

TJ turned to meet Cyrus’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Cyrus assured him, “this was just a misunderstanding. 

“Please let me,” TJ said, still holding Cyrus’s hand.

Cyrus complied, he knew he had to.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” TJ said, “I’m sorry for doing that stupid costume with Kira when all I wanted was to do our costume. I’m sorry for letting my insecurities about what people think get in the way of my feelings for you. Cyrus, I swear this,” he gestured between the two of them, “is so real to me. I promise I won’t let anything come between it, okay?”

Cyrus grinned up at TJ. “Okay,” he said. “TJ, you really are an amazing person, I want you to realize that. I know it can be hard, believe me, but I believe in you. Can I tell you something?”

TJ nodded. 

“I came out to Buffy a while ago,” Cyrus said, “I had liked Jonah and Buffy figured it out. Later I came out to Andi because we were both feeling the same way about him. I finally got over him after I realized it was more of an infatuation, and I eventually came out to him, too. It was scary. Every time. I knew they were my friends and they loved me, but it’s scary sharing something so person with anyone. When you opened up and told me I was so happy. I wanted to tell you but I decided to wait. So I’m sorry for causing all of this.”

“Hey hey hey,” TJ said looking directly at Cyrus, “you don’t have anything to apologize for. Just because I told you doesn’t mean you needed to tell me right then. Everyone decides on their own when it’s time. And I mean look at us right now. I’d say everything turned out pretty well.”

Cyrus looked down at their hands that were still intertwined, and smiled. 

“Thank you,” he said looking up at TJ. 

“Anytime,” TJ gave Cyrus one of those smiles he could never resist, and Cyrus had to control himself before he started kissing TJ again. He did give him one quick one, however. 

“Oh no,” he said quietly.

“What?” asked TJ, concerned.

“We have to tell Buffy,” Cyrus began feeling panicked. 

“Something tells me she’s going to take it okay,” TJ said calmly. 

“Not so scary basketball guy?”

“Chocolate Chocolate chip muffin,” TJ grinned, “let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh ok I hope you enjoyed twh first chapter! I’m putting out a bunch of chapters rn because they’re already done, but I’ll probably have an irregular posting schedule because of school, so please bear with me! If you have any ideas for how this fic should go/anything in general, pls comment!


End file.
